Cerca de la felicidad
by McAbbir
Summary: Saria siente muchas cosas por Link, pero ella no sabe si este le corresponderá, este en cambio no sabe si contarle la verdad. Pésimo Summary pero que hago pasen y lean Rate M contenido Lemon.


**Cerca de la felicidad.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, por lo tanto solo la historia es original de este fic de mía propia.

* * *

Habían pasado alrededor de unos diez años y ver como aquel niño que fue su mejor amigo, crecía y se convertía en un verdadero hombre, la hacia sentir pena de si misma, por que a pesar de todo los dos nunca podrían estar juntos, por que el era un Hylian y ella una Kokiri, era sabido por todos que su etapa de desarrollo se había detenido a los once años y a pesar de eso su cuerpo era la de una niña aunque tuviese la mente de una mujer en sus veinte, era algo incomodo y fastidioso, hacia años que sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo habían cambiado, pero el temor de ella era grande, es que era anti natural aquella posición, tenia miedo que el se fijase en otra mujer, tenia miedo de perderle, y a pesar de eso como todo buen amigo el, siempre permaneció a su lado.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que ignoro la presencia de su acompañante que había dejado de tocar la ocarina junto con ella y le miraba ciertamente preocupado.

– **¿Saria? **– Acerco su rostro a ella, pero parecía no responder- **¿Saria, estas bien?** – Al momento fue que reacciono y lo empujo.

– **¿Qu-Que crees que ha-haces Link?** – Dijo ruborizada.

– **Nada, pero el verte así tan callada me extraña** – Dijo sonriéndole – **te veo muy distante...quiero decir, estas muy lejos, como si no estuvieses aquí, en otro lugar.**

Ella no podía decirle el por que de aquellos lapsos mentales, y era por que se vería insano aquello, por eso se juraba callar aquellos gritos que su corazón le daba, que dijera algo, que hiciese algo por que muy pronto lo perdería.

Link se recostó en aquel pasto y se dispuso a mirar el cielo, ella hizo lo mismo a su lado y vio de perfil como el rostro de Link estaba serio, nunca lo había visto de esa forma, e incluso se preocupo.

– **¿Pues mira quien lo dice? ¿Yo que me pierdo y tu estas igual? ¿Que piensas?** – Le dijo a su lado.

El estaba callado, el recordar aquellas batallas, aquellas victorias agónicas que nadie conocía, por que después de la batalla de Ganondorf fue devuelto al pasado, nadie sabia de sus acciones para evitar un trágico futuro, al igual que los sucesos en Termina, nadie sabia quien había hecho aquel milagro de juntar a los cuatro gigantes, su viaje fue infructífero al tratar de encontrar a Navi, nunca la volvió a ver y creyó eso, cuando finalmente la encontró en lo mas oscuro de una habitación oscura, aun recordaba aquella despedida tan emotiva.

**Flashback.**

_Había estando explorando el Templo del Tiempo, por si las dudas, ya que era el único lugar que no conocía, y era para el mas que todo de vital importancia ya que debía conocerle en caso de emergencia, fue en ese momento que abrió aquella habitación que pudo ver aquel resplandor en medio de la sala._

_-__**¿Quien anda ahí? **__–escuchar aquella voz le paralizo totalmente ¡No! Acaso era... ¿Ella?_

_Guardo silencio viendo aquella luminosa en frente de el a diez metros, sintió algo cálido en su corazón, tanto tiempo buscándola y todo para darse cuenta que estaba en el templo, sonrió ante aquella aparición._

– _**¿Navi?**_

– _**No...**__ – Se escucho aquel susurro como si tuviese miedo, el trato de acercárse a su amiga – __**¡No te Acerques!**_

– _**¿Navi... Porque?**_

– _**Vete, Link, Vete**__ – Le dijo aquella quien fue su compañera de aventura._

– _**¡No me iré! Estuve tres años buscándote con mucho ahincó y ahora que te encuentro no te dejare ir**__ – Aquella frase paralizo el corazón del hada, sentía que le saldría por la boca._

– _**¿Es que no entiendes? ¿Es que nunca has comprendido? ¡Eres alguien dañino para todos!**__ – Sus palabras le desorbitaron al rubio._

– _**¿Que dices? ¿No te entiendo?**__ – Trato de acercarse el hada pasa de largo._

– _**¡Te Amo!**__ – Sin duda alguna le dejaron como estatua._

– _**¿Que... – **__Fue interrumpido._

– _**Te Amo Link, por eso me fui de tu lado**__ – Su suave voz que parecía sollozar y su cuerpecito se veía en estado lamentable – __**Tu nunca te has dado cuenta de las reacciones que tienen los de tu alrededor y mas específicamente nosotras**__ – Vio desconcertado a Link – si no solo yo, Saria, Ruto, Malon o Zelda – Dijo con cierto enojo – __**cada una tenemos un rol, pero tu, tu estas mas allá de lo que nosotras imaginamos.**_

– _**¿No te entiendo?**__ – Trato de acercársele._

– _**No... No lo hagas difícil... ¿Que no entiendes? ¡Eres el Guardián del Tiempo!**__ – Vocifero alto – Eres descendiente de Fiera Deidad – Eso si le dejo sorprendido._

– _**¿Como... Como conoces a Fiera?**__ – Sorprendido._

– _S__**oy un hada y como tal puedo estar informada, cuenta la leyenda que solo aquellos que son descendiente de aquel formidable ser, podrán utilizar su poder en batalla**__ –aclaro – __**Tu por eso utilizaste la mascara con facilidad.**_

– _**No puede ser**__ – Cayo de rodillas._

– _**En ti reside el poder de los sabios ¿Acaso Zelda no te lo dijo?**__ – Si, sin duda alguna aquellas palabras le helaron – __**Al devolverte al pasado el día que se suponía que comenzaría nuestra aventura, ya no había necesidad de luchar, posees los seis medallones, posees parte del poder de Fiera deidad, eres el predestinado Héroe del Tiempo y Guardián del Tiempo y Espacio.**_

– _**No... Eso... No puede ser...**_

– _**Si que puede Link, pero ya no tiene caso, por que ninguna de nosotras podrá acercarte a ti, no importa el estatus, raza o cualquier cosa, para nosotras eres intocable, para mi eres algo que nunca pensé ver.**_

_El cuerpo del hada comenzó a iluminarse, su forma estaba cambiando dejando ver a una esbelta mujer de cabellos azules y de ojos azules claros como el agua cristalina, esta camino hacia donde estaba Link, el rubio no podía creerlo ¿Acaso era Navi?_

– _**Solo... Permiteme tener tu primer beso**__ – Ayudo a Link levantarse y le beso con tanta emoción, que hacia que los huesos de rubio se comenzaran a mover como si fuese una bandera ante el ímpetu del viento, el no dudo en corresponderle, pero sentía que ella comenzaba a desvanecerse._

– _**¡Navi!**__ –dijo alarmado mientras la cogía en sus brazos y ella le miraba tiernamente._

– _**use todo mi poder para poder ser algunos segundos...una Hylia...na**__ – Le acaricio la mejilla – __**eres...tan hermoso...cuando vuelvas a besar... – **__Cerró sus ojos y su cuerpo destello en miles de fragmento ante el rubio quien grito su nombre._

**Fin de Flashback.**

– **¿Link?** – Saria le mira preocupada, se había desvanecido aquella mirada, parecía estar en otro lugar.

– Meneo la cabeza de lado a lado y luego miro a su mejor amiga- **¿Si, Saria?**

– **¿Te encuentras bien?** – Pregunto amablemente.

– La miro por unos segundos, cuanto deseaba contarle de su aventura, de lo que hizo por Hyrule, pero para todos era un simple Hyliano, nadie sabia de lo que fue capaz en Hyrule y en Termina, nadie vio sus hazañas y con lo único que podría contar de testigos seria Navi que se borro de la faz de esa dimensión, aquel niño Kokiri convertido en Deku y que aun trataba con amabilidad y visitaba para jugar con el Skull Kid y sus hadas, el vendedor de mascaras y... Mas nadie, nadie le conocía – **Saria** – Susurro su nombre la aludida estaba mirándole, sentía muchas cosas al verle esos ojos azules que tanto le quitaban el aliento – **Hay... Hay tantas cosas... Que quisiera contarte... Cosas que nunca imaginarias y que creo que terminaras por tomarme por loco** – Rio ante ella, aquella risa era vacía y hueca, algo melancólica y con ironía, aquello la perturbo mucho, jamás había visto a Link de esa forma.

– **Link...deja de bromear** – Dijo reprendiéndole pero al ver aquellos ojos supo que era verdad.

– **Yo...** – Ella sintió su corazón palpitar ¿Le diría algo de sus sentimientos? Sintió como su imaginación flotaba, sentía su mejillas arder – **Yo...**

– **¿El que? ¿Que eres Link?** – Pregunto ante la frase incompleta.

– **Yo soy el Héroe del Tiempo, Guardián del Tiempo y Espacio.**

Si sin duda alguna aquello no se lo esperaba, no se esperaba aquella confesión, tal vez esperaba una amorosa, pero no de ese tipo y mas ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Dijo Héroe del Tiempo, Guardián de Tiempo y Espacio? Si sin duda alguna era una broma.

– **¿Pero que dices Link? ¿Acaso estas bromeando?** – Rió un poco, pero su risa se detuvo al ver aquella ocarina azul – **¿Eso... Es?**

– **La Ocarina del Tiempo** – Dijo mientras tenia en su otra mano la Ocarina que le había dado Saria y que usaba con ella – **No le he utilizado durante años** – Le miro a los ojos.

– **Esa... Ocarina se supone que es de la familia real** – Dijo sorprendida – **¿Donde la conseguiste? Según tengo entendido, es que solamente la posee la Princesa... Zelda** – Había venido justo al clavo, sintió algo extraño en su pecho como si lo hubiesen roto en mil pedazos su corazón ¿Acaso Link?

– **Es verdad...se suponía que era de ella** – Dijo aclarándole – **Pero al poseer la Esmeralda Kokiri, el Rubi de los Goron y el Zafiro de los Zora, esta me pertenece por derech**o – La tomo de la mano – **Quiero contarte todo... Pero no aquí** – Le dice mientras la suelta y coge en sus manos la Ocarina – **Toca mi vestidura** – Ella hace caso y el toca una extraña melodía, que se escuchaba no de este mundo, incluso los habitantes del bosque escucharon aquella melodía, irradiaba justicia, nobleza y templanza, era digna de un alma con esas cualidades, una luz blanca les cubrió a ambos y desaparecieron del lugar.

Fueron transportados a otro lugar, la niña por primera vez salía del dominio del bosque perdido, miro a su alrededor y parecía una habitación de un templo, las esculturas era imponentes y daban cierto tipo de miedo que no sabia cual era, las paredes eran blancas, de bloques enormes y había el símbolo de la Trifuerza en la entrada de aquel lugar, miro abajo de ella y vio aquel símbolo.

– **Melodía del Espacio** – Dijo Link – **Me permite transportarme a cualquier lugar que posea el símbolo de la Trifuerza que estamos pisando.**

– **Se parece tanto al que esta en mi lugar secreto.**

– **Es por que es la entrada del Templo del Bosque** – Aquello le sorprendió a la niña – **ven acompáñame.**

Los dos salieron y ella quedo maravillada, era de noche y las estrellas iluminaban el cielo como lumbreras, la luna se veía muy hermosa, vio que estaban en una pradera hermosa y rodeada de arboles los animales corrían por doquier, jugaban y saltaban, Link tomo su mano sin ser conciente que ella se había ruborizado y la llevo fuera de aquellos dominios, caminaron unos minutos y vieron aquella cabaña a lo lejos, cuando llegaron vieron que estaba cerca a cincuenta metros de un risco que daba al mar, ella corrió y se asomo, era tan hermoso.

– **Es hermoso...**

– **Deberías ver el amanecer desde aquí y el anochecer desde el lado contrario ¿Recuerdas que siempre me dijiste que querías conocer donde vivo?** – Ella le miro y asintió – **Aquí es donde vivo.**

Amablemente la invito dentro de su casa, era como acogedora se sorprendió de lo bonita que era pero mas que todo era el ver aquellas mascaras puestas en la pared, un total de veintiséis.

Poso sus ojos a lo que parecía un juego de escudos, arcos y flechas, extrañas piezas todas colgaban en la pared, se maravillo por las espadas que habían ahí, pero sus ojos quedaron ante aquella que se veía majestuosa.

– **Es una replica de la legendaria Espada Maestra, esta hecha de escamas plateadas y forjadas en las entrañas de Montaña Muerte** – Dijo mientras la miraba – **No es tan poderosa como la original, pero es buena.**

– Ella le devolvió la vista – **¿Como sabes que la espada tiene esa apariencia?**

– **¿No te lo dije? Fui su portador** – Aclaro sonriendo – **ven siéntate, quiero contarte todo.**

Le conto el inicio del viaje, su ida y venida por el tiempo y espacio, el despertar de los sabios, el poder de la Trifuerza, como derroto al malvado Ganondorf y restableció la paz, como fue devuelto a su tiempo y como en ese periodo se embarco en la búsqueda de su hada, de como termino sumándose a otra aventura, para despertar a cuatro gigantes y detener a la Mascara Majora, la señalo en aquel pedestal y luego señalo la de Fiera deidad, como salvo aquello y nadie supo quien fue que intervino, nadie sabia de su trabajo y eso incluía a Hyrule, nadie conocía esa faceta de el, de un fiero guerrero que lucha por la paz y la justicia, nadie sabia lo que hizo el por el reino, de por si era una historia increíble, no dudaba de las palabras de Link, no ahora que estaba en aquel lugar.

Se quedaron así en silencio mientras el se recostaba en el sillón y miraba al techo de madera y luego a la fogata que estaba en frente.

– **Estoy cansado... Cansado de luchar **– Aquello sorprendió a la Kokiri.

– **Pero... Tu ya no luchas o ¿Si?**

– **Se que aunque parezca joven... Tengo cuatro veces tu edad** – Dejo a la mujer sorprendida – **He viajado tanto que mi cuerpo se ha acostumbrado, el tiempo tiene poco efecto en mi.**

– **¿Quieres decir que tienes?**

– **Si** – Se apoyo en sus rodillas – **He vivido muchas batallas y creo no poder soportarlo mas** – Dijo con melancolía – **Soy el custodio de tal poder yo no pedí esto** – Miro sus manos – **Yo solo quería ser un niño, pensé que era un Kokiri, pero el destino tenia cosas grandes para mi, solo quería vivir feliz, quiero olvidar... Quiero amar, desear y todo lo que ello conlleva, pero nunca he podido.**

– **¿Por que no lo intentas?** – Dijo serenamente Saria mientras le miraba y Link le devolvió una mirada extraña.

– **Por que a quien amo, a quien llegue a querer como nunca, nunca me vera como algo mas...**

– Ella se sintió extraña ¿Acaso era? – **¿Es la Princesa Zelda?**

No obtuvo respuesta, sentía ganas de llorar, ahora todo lo tenia perdido, aquel quien amaba resulta que su corazón le pertenecía a otra, el se alarmo y le detuvo las lagrimas en su mejilla, y ella le miro, pero lo que no se esperaba era aquel fuerte abrazo.

– **¿Pero que dices tonta? Yo a quien amo... Es a ti, y me importa si no me vez como tal, te amo desde siempre, cuando te convertiste en la Sabia del Bosque, y supe de tu destino me di de cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, de lo que representabas para mi, y ahora que vivimos en paz, aun siento eso por ti, se que no me corresponderás por que soy un Hyliano y tu una Kokiri pero quiero que seas...**

– **Te amo** – Dijo ella finalmente – **Siempre lo hecho Link, desde que te conocí, pensé que era por que deseaba ser tu amiga, pero fue... Fue por algo más... Hacia cinco años... Que me di cuenta de ello** – Lloro desconsoladamente en sus brazos, sabían que esa unión se vería extraña ante el mundo.

No les importo besarse, a pesar de la diferencia física de edades, ellos estaban maduros para lo que harían en aquel momento, se besaron como si no hubiese mañana, el rubio acaricio el cuerpo de la Kokiri, que a pesar de aparentar 11 años este estaba muy bien formado, paso sus manos ásperas por aquellas piernas y ella jadeo ante el contacto.

Siguieron besándose, pero algo comenzó a iluminar el cuerpo de la Kokiri, que creció un poco mas, sus caderas se ensancharon, sus piernas crecieron y su pechos comenzaron a incrementar de tamaño, aquello detuvo a Link y fue en ese momento que escucharon aquella voz.

"_**Esto es un regalo, un regalo para ti Link, con los vestigios de mi poder, por haberme regalado aquel beso, quien decida compartir su vida contigo, podrá hacerlo sin limitantes"**_

– **¿Esa no era la voz de tu hada Navi?** – Le pregunto – **¿Acaso ella?** – El asintió.

– **Murió **– Dijo con pesar – **Murió en mis brazos, había usado su poder para convertirse en Hylian y me beso, antes de morir me iba a decir algo de un beso, pero no sabia que era esto.**

– **Supongo que debo agradecerle** – Sonrió mientras desvestía el cuerpo de quien seria suyo para siempre.

– **Tienes el cuerpo de una quinceañera ¿Sabias?**

– **Su magia fue capaz de adelantar un par de años en mi cuerpo** – Dijo mientras Link la besaba en el cuello – Supongo que eso fue el determinante... Ahm.

– **¿Para que?** – Siguió besándole los labios y luego lamer su oreja.

– **Romper momentáneamente... La capa mágica con que nos...cubre El Arbol Deku**… **Hmm.**

– **¿Entonces hay posibilidades de poder volverte mas grande?** – Detuvo sus besos y la miro.

– **No conozco mucho, pero solo las hadas del Arbol Deku pueden hacerlo y eso es con consentimiento de ellas, son seres vivos.**

– **¿Tu hada podría hacerlo?**

– Ella meneo la cabeza** –** **No creo, sumo lo haría dos años, y lo de Navi también fueron dos años, fueron en total cuatro años físicos para mi cuerpo ¿No te gusta lo que vez?** – Dijo seductoramente.

– **Me encanta lo que veo, creo que debo agradecerles...**

Se besaban con desenfreno sin ninguna limitación, sus lenguas jugueteaban, el calor aumentaba, irremediablemente se despojaron de toda vestimenta que poseían y quedaron como vinieron al mundo, Link acariciaba a la que fue su mejor amiga y que ahora seria suya, tocaba aquellos pezones con mucha delicadeza soplaba y chupaba, estaban erectos como piedras, bajo y vio como ella estaba mojada, y fue ahi cuando gimió de placer nombrándole, diciendo a voz alta su nombre cuando el daba placer en aquella zona, en aquel monte de Venus, subió su mirada y la beso nuevamente y se coloco a su espalda, apoyando aquella viril erección entre su trasero y entre las piernas de ella, mientras el tocaba aquel par de montañas suaves y entre sus dedos sujetaba suave pero firme la punta y besaba con mucha pasión su cuello, su otra mano, la zurda se encontraba dando placer en la parte intima de ella, adelante y hacia atrás, mientras ella gemía y entre sus manos daba placer al falo que tenia en frente.

Fue en ese momento que no se resistió y la puso bajo sus brazos, en aquel sillón, ella le miro y el mismo lo hizo, aquella mirada expresaba muchas cosas, no faltaba explicar aquello que podían notar en su mirar, y lentamente se introdujo dentro de ella, ella sintió un dolor agudo, pero que fue remplazado por una sensación cálida y dulce, observo como poco a poco el comenzaba a embestirla a tal punto que sentía que le llegaba muy adentro y comenzó a decir su nombre.

– **Ahm... Link... Hmm** – Jadeaba mientras el embestía fuerte y mas rápido, la deseaba, siempre la deseo y nada impediría tomarla bajo sus brazos y ser uno con ella.

– **Saria...** – Dijo roncamente, aquella voz excito a la mujer, mas mientras sentía que estaban aumentando la velocidad, instintivamente rodea con sus piernas la cintura de el, aprisionándole sin dejarle escapatoria.

Pronto sintieron como sus cuerpos llegaban al clímax, se besaban se acariciaban como una pareja que estaba destinada el uno al otro, en aquel lugar, lejos de todos y de testigos.

Finalmente dieron por culminado aquella acción al decir sus nombres con las pocas fuerzas que tenían.

– **¡Saria/Link!** – Dijeron unísonos para caer luego en aquel lugar, a pesar que el sillón era pequeño, tuvieron el espacio suficiente para estar juntos sin caer, los dos se miraban a los ojos, sonrientes.

– **Te amo mucho Saria.**

– **Igualmente mi Link ¿Ahora que?** – Pregunto dudosa ¿Ahora que les depararía a ellos?

– **Ahora solos tu y yo, ahora juntos como se debe** – Le sonrió y ella le beso, estaba tan feliz que no importo caerse encima de el.

– **Jamás me separare de ti.**

Aquel fue el ultimo día que vieron a Saria en el bosque Kokiri y también el ultimo que vieron a Link por todo el reino de Hyrule, nadie supo mas de ellos y el hecho era que ninguno poseía mucha importancia ya que al final de cuentas eran desconocidos.

Pasaron los años, la pareja estaba en unos troncos cerca del lugar donde estaba aquella entrada, sentada admirando la belleza del paisaje mientras una niña jugaba con aquella criatura, aquel hermoso conejo de color café.

La peli verde se extraño de escuchar aquella melodía que tocaba en su sus días que estaba triste, pero este tenia un toque de flauta, observo a Link que sonreía, no estaba tocándolo y fue cuando se volteo y vio aquel niño Deku tocándola en un árbol.

– **¿Cómo?**

– **Fue hace tiempo, que lo conocí lo traje conmigo a vivir por estos lugares, es muy buen amigo.**

Al terminar aquella pieza el Deku bajo y camino hacia ellos y miro a la chica del lado de Link.

– **¿Ella es amiga Saria?** – Dijo mirando a Link quien asintió –** Skull Kid esta muy feliz** – Abrazo a la chica que tardo en corresponder el abrazo – **Link siempre le recuerda con esta melodía, dice que nunca la ha olvidado** – Ríe y luego ve a la niña – **Skull kid no volverá a estar solo** – Dice finalmente.

– **Claro que no lo estas** – Dijo su hada fingiendo molestia.

– **¡Tonto!** – Golpeo a Skull la de color oscuro.

En eso Link comienza a tocar nuevamente la canción emocionando a la pequeña hija de el y haciendo que Skull kid bailara con ella con paso suaves y alegres, quien tarda en unirse fue Saria, sin duda era los momentos mas felices que tenia, al estar con su amado, hija y un buen amigo.


End file.
